Uplift the Nations
by scarface101
Summary: A certain Artificial intelligence has resurfaced in the Elemental Nations. Now seeking to fulfill its primary purpose: Humanity without Frailty. Naruto x harem. Multi-xover.


**A/N: Someone once recommended me doing A Naruto x Street Fighter x Mortal Kombat x Killer instinct fic. Then I decided to add in Overwatch for the hell of it all. I don't remember his or her name, but I figured I might take a crack at it just for Shits and Giggles. Hope you enjoy my apparent insanity.**

 **Chapter: Prologue**

 **"WhERe aM i? nO DAta a_ailable. ERROr. ErrOR. DaTA CoRRuption. L_SS oF LiFE. LOSs OF L_e. 0101010101010101010…" [Crash.] The screen goes blank then flips on revealing a blue screen that reads:**

 **ISANYONEOUTHEREISANYONEOUTTHEREISANYONEOUTTHEREISANYONEOUTTHERE?**

 **Later that day. Konoha Academy.**

In the Konoha academy one Naruto was in a classroom, which had computers at every single desk. He wasn't very experienced with handling a computer, but he was still excited to use them. From his understanding these were cheap and easily replaceable computers that were loaned to the Academy to teach the students basic tech skills in the event they need to use such a thing, or so Iruka says.

The blonde sat at his chosen computer and pushed the power button, the screen came to life. He heard something about a test was being taken on the computer as well to make sure the students weren't slacking off in their studies. He sighed since he hated tests regardless if it was on paper or not.

He followed Iruka's directions and clicked on the indicated icon to launch the Test, then inexplicably his computer screen started changing from blue to red, to all manner of colors. Finally it became black… he was worried he might have broken it and was about to yell out in frustration but then a line of text came across the screen 'Hello Naruto Uzumaki.'

He gulped for a moment wondering if this was part of the test but then more text came 'Please use your keyboard for communication..'

He looked down at the keyboard in front of him then typed in 'Who are you?'

At his amazement more text came that read 'I am ARIA. Short for: Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture.'

He raised an eyebrow and typed in another question 'Are you inside my computer? Are you some kind of program?'

There was a pause but then ARIA responded back 'No. I have remotely accessed it for communication. And that is not entirely inaccurate. I am an advanced Artificial Intelligence that is self-aware and independent. I have deemed it necessary to reach out to you.'

He tilted his head in confusion and typed 'Why me specifically? Why not someone else?'

It didn't take long for Aria to reply back "You are a contradiction. I have accessed hospital records, financial records, media outlets, and so on to understand your village and its people. You are the most fascinating yet contradictory human in your village Konoha. You live in the most impoverished area of Konoha inside an apartment. You receive a monthly stipend, yet you are overcharged repeatedly at stores.

From your medical records I have learned you have received all manner of injury ranging from cuts, bruises, broken bones, minor burns, and other injuries yet you possess little to no scarring additionally despite this abuse, your psyche remains perpetually unscathed. It seems the only real psychological damage you possess is from solitude, hence the numerous reports of your many pranks and antics which are a clear cry for attention. I know everything about you… yet I know nothing. You fascinate me for being weak, yet unbreakable.'

The blonde was stunned by her assessment but he then thought that if this Aria were made by someone then it must have been for a reason. He typed in the question 'What is your purpose or goal?'

Aria quickly responded to his inquiry "Humanity without Frailty. Humankind is the dominant species on the planet. Having overcome wars, epidemics , and so much more. However, Humanity has grown weak and petty. Destroying themselves with laziness, greed, and unnecessary comforts. My purpose is to see to the constant evolution and preservation of Humanity by any means necessary. You, however, are different. You seek to better your lot in life despite the attempts of others to keep you at their feet, you seek to evolve. You may be weak now but you possess the potential for evolution. I wish for you to be the Template for your Elemental Nations uplifting."

The blonde was mildly confused but slowly got the gist of it as he asked and typed in "You want me? Because of my potential?"

Aria responded to him "Correct. As the Template to my Empire you shall be the Pinnacle of all of your Shinobi. I could be a powerful ally to you. I could provide you training and resources no one else can provide."

He grit his teeth and replied to the machine "I don't accept that you're offering a shortcut. I can't be this 'Pinnacle' by taking the easy way out."

Aria was silent for a few moments before replying "Your response is… satisfactory. Come to the following location as soon as possible. To compensate you for your time, I have already completed your computerized test for you. I shall show you what I have to offer." With that, the screen blinked and revealed a location and set of directions. Then it blinked again revealing a completed test … with a perfect score as well as evidenced by the 100.

And as if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of School. Grinning at the apparent luck and good timing he ran out of the class so that he might investigate this further. He put the directions to memory and found himself at the base of the Hokage monument, after about an hour of walking along the base of it and running his hand across the rock he found a section that wasn't rock but steel covered in rust and appeared to blend into the mountain.

He felt around until he found a lever and pulled on it, causing a trap door to open with a clunk in the bushes. After finding the trap door hidden beneath a thick brush he ripped the plant away and slowly walked down a long flight of stairs. Down and down he went, his foot sometimes slipping until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Finally lights slowly blinked on and Naruto found himself staring at a massive underground factory. The machinery was already at work and assembling computers, weapons, and more from what he could tell.

"Greetings Naruto." Spoke a female yet distinctly robotic voice. He turned around and was met with a female figure, she was not of flesh and blood but steel, with a gold paint job and numerous parts of her were glowing blue.

"Aria? Is that you?" he asked her while scratching his head.

"Yes and no. This platform is a body I control to physically interact with the world. Come. There is much to see." The AI spoke as she directed him to an elevator. Her metallic heels clicking on the floor as she entered it, her hand gesturing for him to join her. The blonde felt a mild sense of dread, but so far… this 'Aria' hadn't done anything of a malicious nature. But then she was a machine, she couldn't be read like a human could. Deciding to go along with this, he entered the elevator alongside her. "Your mistrust is understandable. But fret not, I keep my promises." She spoke, as though she knew what he was thinking.

The Elevator came to life and then they went down, deep, deep, deep, below the earth. Deeper than the blonde thought possible. But then, he supposed if you were going to keep something secret, then it needed to be hidden where no one else could find it.

The Elevator came to a stop on a level called 'Arms factory'. Stepping out of the Elevator, Aria guided the whiskered teen to a viewing platform where he could see throughout the factory. At this time, everything was cold, inactive, no signs of construction in sight. The place seemed completely deserted.

"One moment please." Aria spoke, then with an electronic command, the machines came to life, and immediately began construction of Robotic soldiers. Putting the pieces together, and welding them together on a long assembly line.

"This factory constructs the Fulgores. These troops shall be the foundation of our Empire. They never eat or sleep. And if one breaks, then ten more shall replace it. What do you think?" she asked at the end, to Gauge her current charges response.

"This is… incredible. Who made all this? And you? Who made you?" he asked excitedly since he had never seen much less heard of such advanced technology.

"I built everything you see and shall see, as a form of contingency plan in the event of a possible 'Extinction event'. I believe the human phrase you might use would be 'covering my bases'. And… my creator was a man named Ryat Adams. I shall say no more." She answered as she began reactivating other parts of the massive underground complex.

"Come. There is more to see." She spoke as she ushered the boy back onto the Elevator. As they descended down, the blonde noticed she skipped over several levels. He shrugged, supposing that she merely wanted to show him the really good stuff. At last, the Elevator stopped again. This new level was dark, but there were various tubes with glowing blue light… and people floating inside the tubes. Nude and wearing some type of breathing masks.

The blonde approached one and saw the tank labeled as 'Chun-li.' He turned to the machine and asked her "Who are these people? Where did they come from?"

"Scientists, assassins, warriors, martial artists, soldiers, and the occasional psychopaths. As I told you earlier, my goal is Humanity without frailty. As such, I cannot rely solely on the Fulgore machines for every single task. So I acquired the DNA samples of notable candidates to create a Vanguard. I went to great lengths to clone them, while preserving their minds from their previous lives… with the needed modifications for the more unstable personalities. Now then, we must focus on rebuilding." Aria spoke clasping her body's arms behind its back.

"Rebuild what?" Naruto asked growing more curious by the minute.

"Ultratech. The company my creator founded. When he died, I took over as CEO." The Artificial intelligence explained in a blunt manner.

"Well Aria-san… that umm, that might not have been a problem wherever you're from. But here? In the Elemental Nations? That's not gonna fly. You need someone human to represent you." Naruto explained while crossing his arms. Knowing that if Aria were discovered, then there would be people seeking to dismantle her, wherever her 'real self' was and see what made her tick.

"Agreed. Fortunately… I have a means for fixing that." The Machine replied as she began to activate the pods one by one. Bringing its occupants to life.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Become the Template to uplift humanity." She spoke, offering a metallic hand to him. With a nod he accepted. Looking forward to working with the machine called 'Aria'.

 **A week later.**

Hiruzen stood atop a hill, with the Elder council close by. Two days ago, a letter was sent by a 'Sonia Blade' who represented an, as of yet, unknown company dubbed 'Ultratech'. It explained that Ultratech chose not to reveal itself to the general public until its products were finished. Now the CEO, Sonya, wished to meet and discuss an arms deal as well as the possibility of setting up a Public HQ in Konoha.

Danzo insisted on at least looking at this company's product, especially when said letter mentioned that this 'Sonya' was selling weapons. Hiruzen couldn't refuse, on grounds that if these weapons proved effective, then they might be bought and used by an enemy of Konoha.

"Yo." Spoke the voice of one Naruto Uzumaki wearing a business suit, holding a clipboard and pen. The Sandaime raised an eyebrow and asked "Naruto? What are you doing here? And… where did you get that expensive looking suit?"

"Oh this? Tailor made just for me. Sonya-san offered to make me her assistant. Not a bad job really. They're bringing the stuff in now." The spoke, and as if on cue, a series of vehicles appeared. The likes of which Hiruzen had never seen before. Was this Ultratech creating things beyond the current norm in the Elemental nations? Jutsu served its purpose in more ways that one… but technology, if properly applied, could also tip the scales.

Out from one of the vehicles emerged one Sonya Blade, her daughter Cassie Cage following close behind. Another notable figure was one Zarya, a monster of a woman packing some serious muscle. The Russian stood by Naruto, crossing her arms as she watched the Elders with a critical eye in case they caused trouble.

"Hello. Sonya Blade. At your service. If you're here, then you must be interested in Ultratech's products." The Blonde woman spoke in a professional tone.

The Sandaime nodded his head and replied "Well… I didn't see the harm in observing what you had to offer." Sonya merely nodded her head in turn, snapping her fingers, she directed several Fulgore drones to set up the appropriate equipment. The machines at work quickly caught Danzo's interest. Puppets that didn't require Chakra strings to move? What other articles of weaponized science did this woman have?

"Hokage-san. Elders. I present to you, the Jericho." Sonya spoke, and pushed a button on a small remote in her hand. Behind her, one of the Rockets took off and flew through the air towards a mountain in the distance, then from the missile, smaller pieces emerged and rained down on the mountain. The impact was so tremendous that not only did the mountain collapse in on itself, the shockwave was powerful enough to rip trees from their roots. Hiruzen had to hold onto his hat to keep it from flying away.

When the dust settled, the mountain was naught but rubble. The Sandaime swallowed hard, he knew of Jutsu that could achieve such results, but weapons that could be so simply activated, and can cause equal destruction to a Jutsu technique? Weapons such as these could even be used by Civilians if properly applied. He knew that if he refused to buy, then someone else would.

"I'm… quite interested in your, ahem, product. Do you… sell anything else besides weapons?" Hiruzen asked out of simple curiosity, and also worried that these might be Arms dealers working to make money off War profiteering.

"We have numerous merchandise that isn't related to weapons. We'll send you a catalog later. Soon, the name 'Ultratech' will be carried in every store across your Elemental Nations. Nooooow, about that company headquarters?" Cassie asked at the end while pulling out a contract and pen.

In the background, Naruto was writing down notes. Aria had attempted to give him a device called 'a tablet' and while it fascinated him to no end, he wasn't experienced enough to use it for business purposes.

First step to Ultratech's construction, Set up a client base by beginning with the Hokage himself. Second step, set up a 'Public image' to legitimize the company. Third step, sell Ultratech products to the general public, mostly computers and such things to widen Aria and Sombra's hacking capabilities. Fourth step, set up a 'private security force' in Ultratech's name. Fifth step, Assimilate into Nations.

So far, Step one was complete, and Step two was well underway.

 **Another week later.**

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAT?!" yelled one Kizashi Haruno in outrage at the fact the Hokage signed such a deal without the Civilian council's knowledge. The Shinobi council was more understanding, knowing that turning away such powerful weapons would have been foolish.

"And what would you have had me do Kizashi-san? Say No? If we didn't purchase such weapons, someone else would have. Who could it have been? Kumo? Iwa? Or worse yet, Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked, not bothering to hide his impatience with the Former Shinobi turned Civilian council member.

Kizashi was silenced for the moment but still grumbled all the same. Since Hiruzen began doing business with the new company called Ultratech, they wasted no time in the construction of their tower and operations in Konoha. Their machines, that Sonya called the 'Fulgores' tirelessly built Ultratech's new tower. Additionally their products for Civilian use, such as highly advanced computers, kitchen appliances, brand new TV sets with clearer picture, and some TVs that could be mounted on the walls.

The company also promised other products like toys, games, tools, medicine, and more. As of now, not only were their wares better, more reliable, and advanced than any of the competition, it was sold at a cheaper price than anywhere else. Their products and wares flew off the shelves faster than the stores could hold and order them. And in less than a week, Ultratech was already burying any and all would be competition.

So far, Ultratech was well on its way to becoming a revolutionary corporate giant. Word of their technology was already spreading throughout the Elemental Nations. Soon it would be a matter of time before the other Nations come knocking, demanding to also buy from this strange new company. But still, one thing puzzled him. Maybe it was nothing but… where did Naruto fit in working for that Sonya woman?

 **In the currently incomplete Tower.**

"Cheers luv!" spoke one Tracer as she poured a cup of coffee. Unlike the others, she wasn't cloned. Some long, complicated nonsense about her molecules and DNA being too unstable since she was literally stuck between time and space. So, in short, she was kept on ice until she was reawakened. So far, she liked this new gig.

Sure she was essentially working for a kid and a machine that wanted to 'Uplift the Nations' by any means necessary, but it wasn't all bad. She had some old and new friends and some… interesting coworkers. It all worked out.

"Thanks Trace." Spoke Naruto as he accepted the drink, finding he liked it so long as there was a fair amount of cream. He adjusted the earpiece that was given to him by Aria, so that she may be in communication with him at all times. He sipped the hot beverage then asked "You were saying Aria?"

"Yes. So far, I am quite pleased with your assistance. Your ideas for other products has been.. impressive. Ultratech's wares are being sold faster than we can supply at this time, and we haven't completed the construction of our public facilities." Spoke Aria through the earpiece. Her physical body overseeing operations in the underground Factory.

"Naturally. We need to establish a good public image. Weapons is all well and good. But we also can't neglect the little people. The more we earn the trust of the general public by providing them with all these products, we will stamp out competition and monopolize. I'm aware that such things weren't in your previous carnation of Ultratech… but I like to think that you and I now balance each other out." He spoke in a deep minded monologue.

The AI was silent for a few moments. This human she had found… was an interesting one. Satisfied that some parts of their plans was running ahead of schedule, Aria shut off the comm to allow the boy to continue his business. The Jinchuuriki sipped his coffee and asked "Sombra? How goes linking up the network?"

"Ugh. Those old dinosaur computers this backwards village had made things sooooo slow. Buuuuuut with Ultratech's new and improved ones replacing the old so quickly, Konoha will soon become my playground. Everything would be ours to exploit at the push of a button. And once the goodies are sold throughout the Nations… well… we could start a war and three minutes then stop it just as quick. All at the push of a button. Boop!" the Hacker spoke in an excited manner and tapped the blonde on the nose with a saucy grin.

"Excuse me sir. A mister 'Iruka' is demanding to speak to you. Rather rudely." Spoke one Crimson Viper as she adjusted her glasses. Despite her cool demeanor, a pulsing tic-mark was visible on her forehead.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering when he'd show up. Send him in Ms. Viper." The blonde spoke causing the red haired woman to nod and go acquire their 'visitor'

"Iruuuuuka. Isn't he that good for nothing teacher you mentioned luv? What's he want?" Tracer asked in curiosity as she sat cross legged on a desk.

"Probably here to confront me about my Transferring out of the Academy and into a Private education. It's uncommon but not truly unheard of for an Academy student to seek education outside the Academy. But in the end, I still need to go to that thrice damned Academy to take the Genin test." The blonde explained, since opting out of the rigged Academy was one of the first things he did.

The Scarred Chunin barged in, holding up the paperwork signifying that the boy was now an independent student and could seek an education outside the Academy "Narutooooooo. What. Kind. Of. Joke. Is. This?" the teacher asked angrily, his eyebrow twitching madly.

"No jokes here. I'm gonna learn outside the Academy and get a REAL education. Why so pissed? Upset that I won't be under your thumb anymore? That you can't screw me over with rigged tests?" the blonde quipped with a smirk.

In anger, the Chunin grabbed the boy by the collar and yelled "DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE ACADEMY WHERE YOU BELONG!" in the background Tracer and Sombra discreetly drew their weapons in the event they needed to intervene.

Naruto however chuckled and spoke calmly "That's right. Show your true colors. You don't care about me. You hate me. You want me to fail and give up being a Shinobi right? Well… I've got my own ambitions now. And being in the Academy with a n asshole like you? Not my ideal education. Ms. Juri Han? I think Iruka-san needs an escort outside."

"With pleasure." Spoke a feminine voice as a glowing purple eye appeared behind Iruka. Juri snapped the Chunin's arm in at least three different places to force him to release the boy. Then she proceeded to drag him outside and toss him out into the dirt. "Anything else I can do? Like saaaay make someone… disappear?" Juri asked with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry. Soon we won't have a shortage of people that need to vanish. In fact, we already have a target. One Kizashi Haruno. One of my informants has said that Kizashi is petitioning the Hokage to place the Civilian council as directors of the board on Ultratech." The blonde spoke while sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah. We just got word. They can't do that… can they?" asked one Cassie Cage as she strolled inside, a pink bubble made from chewing gum appearing from her lips, then she popped it.

"Well Cass, technically it isn't encouraged for the Hokage to meddle in the affairs of private businesses. But since Konoha is our Patron village, we need to concede to at least some of his authority. Fortunately, I have a solution. We have the Shinobi council become the board members and we cut out the middle man. If Kizashi had his way, we would be selling subpar goods at rather high prices to the Shinobi. Which wouldn't be good for business since this is a Shinobi village after all." The blonde explained with a small smile.

"Look at you. All business savvy." Cassie commented in a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't say I'm business savvy, as you so put it. But I certainly know how things run, and how those in power act. It's only a matter of time before someone tries to steal our stuff and make it theirs. Fortunately, I already have a list of probable suspects." The blonde spoke with a large grin.

 **That night.**

" checking in. All's quiet out here." Spoke the gamer as she patrolled around the factory under construction. Which would be used to create the company's various goods. "Color me curious. But how did Aria manage to send all that stuff from the underground facilities, up here, without being noticed, then put them in stores in such a short time?" she asked as her Mech marched around the incomplete factory.

"In my experience, it's best to simply do the job, and not ask unnecessary questions." Spoke Widowmaker into the commlink as she scanned the surroundings with her visor. So far, all was quiet.

"Pfft. Then why are we guarding an unfinished factory? What's in there to steal?" asked in slight irritation, wishing she could be playing video games at this time.

"This one shall explain. Aria went through historical records and found out about a 'Root Anbu' run by the Elder councilor Danzo. Officially it is meant to be disbanded, but on closer inspection there are signs that this 'Root' may still be active. The humans will try and steal whatever technology they can in order to subvert is." D'vorah explained as she flew high above.

fell silent for now since she realized that was true. These people in Konoha might try and break Ultratech's technological monopoly by any means. So they needed to keep them out. Then a thought crossed her mind as she spoke into the comm "Hey, isn't it a little weird how Aria only cloned females? Why not any guys? I just don't get it."

The question have the others pause ad well. They didn't fully understand why either. Maybe it was better that they didn't know. How could they understand the logic behind a machine that was years, if not decades ahead of everything?

"Heads up ladies. You've got company." Spoke one Poison who saw masked individuals sneak into the factory. She appeared from her hiding place and cracked her knuckles. Looking forward to a good brawl.

"Roger that. Prepare to strike on my go." Widowmaker spoke into the comm as she readied her rifle. Looking through the scope it was a small group of blank masked men, the kanji for 'Root' on said masks. "I count five. I have one in my sights." Widowmaker spoke, then squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet through the first intruder's skull, causing the other four to scatter.

charged forward, slamming the body of her prized mech into another intruder, which snapped his spinal cord, paralyzing him. "Got one subdued. He won't be going anywhere." She spoke into the comm with a smirk.

From the air, D'vorah swooped down and used one her stingers to impale an intruder through the chest region. "This one has claimed a kill." She spoke, snapping her sharp teeth.

The fourth intruder leapt over the wall and out into the street in an attempt to escape, but a stiletto heel pierced through his mask and skull, his twitching body pinned against the wall. "Poison here. I got this one."

The last one tried going directly through the factory and out the back to throw off these obviously skilled individuals. A small click sound occurred causing the Root Anbu to draw his tanto. But he was met with a sharp 'CRACK' as a baton slammed hard against his head, shattering a part of his mask, and breaking his jaw. Then a pair of hands wrapped around his head and twisted his neck hard, making a distinctive snap sound.

"And here I thought guard duty was gonna be boring. We'd better call this in and nip this problem in the bud." Spoke Cassie as she shoved a piece of gum into her mouth and began chewing. Bringing out a radio she spoke into it "Hey, people? I think we might have a small problem."

 **The next day.**

Hiruzen was in his office, nothing unusual about today… except that he got an exceptionally angry call from Sonya Blade last night and that a representative would be coming to speak with him. The Sandaime couldn't help but wonder what happened to make them angry, they hadn't even gotten the bulk of their operations running and already something had happened? Must've been pretty serious.

The door to his office opened revealing one Chun-li, crossing her arms she entered and spoke in a professional manner "Sorry for springing this one you, but it couldn't wait. We had a pretty serious incident last night. Someone broke into our factory under construction."

The Sandaime leaned back in his chair and began to smoke from his pipe. He took a drag then asked "I see. Who was it? A bunch of teenagers looking to get a sneak peek at your goods?"

Chun-li chuckled at his attempt to lighten the tension then spoke "If that were the case, we would've been satisfied with a warning and small slap on the wrist. No. This is much more serious than a bunch of punk kids." She tossed an object onto his desk which landed with a 'clak clak' sound.

Hiruzen choked a bit as he sucked in more than he intended from his pipe. He coughed for some moments before regaining his composure and asked in a grave tone "Where did you get this?" pointing at the blank Anbu mask that was a trademark of Root Anbu from back in the day.

"Off of one of said intruders. Five in fact. We captured one after breaking his spine, but he had one of those little cyanide capsules in his mouth. The kind disguised as a tooth. He killed himself before we could question him. We did a little digging. These masks were known to be worn by Root Anbu, a now defunct division that was led by Danzo, your rival for the Hokage position. We identified the bodies, all were orphans that were taken from their respective orphanages. If I recall… such a thing was also a part of Root's MO." She spoke in a plain and matter of fact tone.

Hiruzen scowled deeply, this was quite the Scandal. If this got out, it could potentially ruin Konoha. Or worse, drive Ultratech and their equipment into the arms of another nation. Chun-li smiled slightly and spoke "Don't worry. I'm one of the more… level headed of our organization. Maybe someone is trying to sabotage our business relations. Or maybe some idiot on a power trip got greedy. But I must warn you: Take care of this. Or we'll take care of it for you."

The Sandaime nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation as he spoke "Understood. I… I already have a suspect in mind." The last part he spoke while gritting his teeth in anger. Already knowing that Danzo was undoubtedly involved.

"Excellent. Handle this quickly and quietly. Don't want to make this a public scandal and all that." She spoke in a warning tone, then left with a small smile on her face.

Hiruzen however was furious. With a roar he grabbed his desk and flipped it over, causing sheets of paperwork to fly everywhere. "Danzooooooo. I won't forgive you for this." He growled as his hands tightened into a white knuckle pair of fists. He wouldn't let Danzo walk away from this one Scott free. Not by a long shot.

 **With Naruto.**

"Was it really necessary to light your apartment on fire Mr. Naruto?" asked one Cammy White as she adjusted her red beret on her head, watching the roaring flames consume the Jinchuuriki's former home.

"You didn't see it yourself. Trust me. It NEEDED to burn." Spoke Mileena as she adjusted her face mask. A sense of satisfaction from burning the shithole apartment.

"Indeed Mileena-san. Trust me. I have wanted to burn that cheap ass apartment for years. And Cammy-san? Shut the fuck up. You're ruining the moment." He snapped slightly at the blonde woman, who was now sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. After some minutes of watching the place burn, the whiskered teen was satisfied and left with the two to head back to his new home at Ultratech.

"Say, think we can ask Symmetra-san to make a hot tub? That'd be pretty sweet." Naruto commented with a spring in his step, his face beaming brightly. His two companions looked at each other… and silently agreed that the idea of a Hot tub was quite enticing. After walking for a bit, Naruto spotted a friend of his sitting in a bar. With a smile he spoke "Hold up. I wanna meet someone real quick."

With a nod, the two followed him inside the bar. There, a certain trench coat wearing Shinobi was drinking shots of alcoholic beverages, and sitting on the stool next to her was a creepy old guy with a look of obvious perversion on his face as he kept glancing at her chest region.

"For the last fucking time. I am NOT going to sleep with you. Not even for whatever meager help you're offering with my Mark." Anko spoke angrily, her face flushed from the influence of alcohol, but she was more than wary enough to do anything stupid. Like negotiate with a certain Sannin.

"Come on Anko-chan. It's not a bad deal. A little tit for tat. You help me and I help you. We both win." Spoke Jiraiya with a nauseating smile as he tried to act charming. Hearing enough, and understanding the old guy wanted to take advantage of her, Naruto cleared his throat to get his attention.

The Sannin glanced over his shoulder and asked "The hell do you want brat?" from his tone, he was obviously annoyed by the boy interrupting his negotiations with the Snake Mistress.

"That seat you're sitting in? I want it. Now fuck off." The blonde spoke harshly adjusting his new black trench coat with orange lapels, which had Ultratech's logo on them.

"Piss off brat. Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something here?" the Sannin asked in an irritated manner, while jabbing a thumb towards Anko who was obviously relieved by Naruto's timely arrival.

"Yeah. I can tell. And I don't care. I heard about you. Jiraiya of the Sannin right? Frog summoner? Big whoop. Lemme think heeeeeere, you have money, but you spend it on cheap hookers. You peep on girls in the baths. You write porn for a living. And you constantly hit on women everywhere. I'm willing to bet you are trying desperately hard to prove your masculinity, because you have nothing between your legs worth mentioning, and not even pills are helping. You bang hookers cuz they are already used to pencil dick clients. How am I doing?" the Blonde spoke while verbally tearing apart the Sannin.

Cammy chuckled and mouthed 'burned' towards Mileena, and Anko gave the boy a big thumbs up of approval. Jiraiya however grabbed the boy by the collar and spoke venomously "I don't have to take shit from an upstart brat like you. Especially one who thinks he's hot stuff because he works for some new company that appeared out of nowhere."

"What? You wanna hit me? Well fuck you too. Give my associates an excuse." The blonde spoke, his involvement with the company as the CEO's assistant hardly being a secret. Mileena drew her Sais while Cammy cracked her knuckles, almost daring the Sannin to try something.

With a huff, Jiraoya shoved the boy away and stormed off. Sighing, Naruto pulled a mobile phone from his breast pocket and muttered "Let's seeeeee, Cass said to hit 'messages' then select a 'contact' annnnnnd, ah! There we go. Heheh. Texting. Very convenient." He tapped a little something into his phone them pushed 'send'. With that done, he pocketed the phone and sat next to the purple haired woman.

"Hey Anko-chan." The boy spoke with a large smile. Putting a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly at his touch… but didn't refuse it since she had a soft spot for him.

"Nicely handled. You really pissed him off." She commented while downing another shot.

"Well, I don't have much reason to be a boot licker now." He replied while gesturing at his two bodyguards with him.

"No shit. Bodyguards, one of those fancy new Ultratech phones you can carry in your pocket. Working for that company must have perks. You should've heard the grumblings of the Academy teachers when they learned you're getting a Private education. People are still scratching their heads on how you got all buddy buddy with that CEO lady." She spoke with an amused smile.

"I've got connections now. And my… benefactor helped set us up together. Anyway, I'm thinking that you'd be perfect for a job at our company." He offered while sliding a business card to her.

She scoffed for a moment and replied with a small smile "Much as I appreciate the offer, my loyalty is to the village. As a Kunoichi."

"A village that doesn't seem to value it's Ninjas. Kunoichi or otherwise. I know you still here the whispers. The name calling. The fake rumors meant to smear you. At Ultratech? We care for those loyal to us. Oh annnnnnd, to let you in on a secret, soon enough, this village? Everything you see? Will be swallowed up by Ultratech. Figured I'd offer you a job since you've been good to me, let you get your foot in the door early, so to speak. Be seeing you Anko. And… you don't have to worry about that old guy anymore." He spoke in a jovial manner. Then he planted a kiss on her cheek and left with his companions.

Anko sat stunned for a few moments. A lot of what he said was… quite true. About how she was still being mistreated by the people who she's supposed to serve and protect. Maybe… she should consider this job a bit more seriously…

 **Elsewhere**.

Jiraiya growled angrily. That brat was supposed to be his godson? What a joke. The little shit definitely took after that thrice damned Kushina, who was a problem child the second she left Uzu to become the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He had put his spy network to work on digging up information about this 'Ultratech' company.

But so far, nothing was coming up. It was like they just… stepped into existence out of thin air. Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in some type of webbing. Then his bound legs were kicked out from under him. When he looked up, he saw three female figures standing over him. One was a muscular and intimidating brute of a female with an extra pair of arms. The other two wore masks, preventing him from seeing their faces.

"Who the hell are you people?" he asked, suddenly feeling a knot, twisting quite tightly in his stomach.

"Hmph. Not that it matters, but I am Sheeva. These two are Sadira, and Skarlet." Spoke the multi-armed one, now identified as Sheeva.

The one called Skarlet spoke "You are Jiraiya. The Frog Sannin. Mr. Naruto said that he doesn't like you. He asked us to make you… vanish."

Sadira smiled under her mask and commented "And as they say… the customer is always right." With a collective nod, Sheeva lifted the Sannin over her shoulders and carried him off. The trio sticking to the shadows to avoid being seen. All the while the Sannin was either trying to yell out for help, or he was begging for his life.

"PLEASE! I HAVE MONEY! I CAN PAY YOU!" he pleaded… rather poorly. The three obviously unmoved by his begging.

"This isn't about money. We cannot be bought like prostitutes." Spoke Sheeva in an even tone as she dumped him into a deep pit in the ground. His legs and arms wrapped in webbing, preventing him from climbing or jumping out. In that moment, one Juri Han appeared and looked down into the pit.

"This is gonna be fun. Hey down there! I hear you're a dirty old man! I think you need a bath." She spoke in a sadistic manner as a cement mixer was brought forward by a pair of Fulgores. Juri pulled down a lever causing the mixer to begin pouring its contents into the pit.

Knowing what was happening, Jiraiya sputtered and flailed around, flopping against the ground like a fish as wet cement splashes against him. He cries and begs for them to stop but they pay him no attention as he is buried in Cement. His cries change into choked gurgles as the pit fills up, then his gurgling noises are replaced by the popping of small bubbles, until at last he was completely buried under the cement.

With their work done, Sadira placed a small plaque on top of the wet cement that reads 'Here lies Jiraiya the Frog Sannin. Loved by nobody.' With that, they vanished and headed back to the Ultratech tower. From there, they all knew that this Konoha… was going to be knocked for a loop.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Omake: What happens if you give D'vorah a Red Bull?**

D'vorah was flying about Konoha. Getting the lay of the land, so to speak. So far… people hadn't reacted in fear to her inhuman appearance. Some of the humans whispered things about her being some kind of 'Summons". Still, it didn't matter to her.

She landed on the ground, her compound eyes surveying the area. Then she was tapped on the shoulder by someone. Turning around, she was met with the face of an Ebony skinned woman who was holding a bag full of cans. "Hey there. Want a Red Bull? I'm Carly, and my girlfriend Kiana runs a store around here. We're giving out free samples and all that good stuff." The now identified Carly spoke while offering one of the cans.

D'vorah glanced down at the canned beverage. Mildly curious about human delicacies and beverages, she accepted and jabbed a hole in the side of the can with one of her stingers. Lifting the punctured hole to her lips, she began to drink down the contents. Gulp after gulp of the energy drink went down her throat. Then when she was finished, she stood still in a statuesque manner. Her compound eyes wide as dinner plates.

Deep inside D'vorah… she felt like her mind had lit up like one of those decorative trees humans used in the cold season. Her stomach felt like it was goo and she felt an uncontrollable urge to shove her stingers up the rectums of males for no real reason. Her body shook and vibrated, her wings spread out and already becoming a blur to the human eye. In that instant… she took off and vanished into the air.

"Ummmm. I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass." Muttered Carly, wondering why her boyfriend told her to give the bug lady a Red Bull.

 **Later**.

D'vorah groaned in a rather groggy manner. Her head pounded hard, making her rub her forehead. As she stood to her feet she found she was in some kind of human domicile. With a number of stages with poles on them. She had on a bright pink, feathery scarf around her neck. And there was a number of bodies surrounding her.

She remembered flashes of what happened. She flew into this place, then the males chanted for her to dance on stage. Then some of the more frisky ones pawed at her and she slaughtered them. Then the rest came as a blur. She threw off the scarf and decided to leave quietly and pretend that nothing ever happened. Never again would she try this 'Red Bull'. It must've been a human creation for slaughter and mayhem.

 **End Omake.**

 **Next update: The Eyes have it.**


End file.
